El aburrido Iggy
by SillyKnight12
Summary: América va de visita a casa de Inglaterra y como se aburre decide mirar donde no debe. Un conjuro un círculo mágico y un viaje al pasado. En verdad no fue siempre tan aburrido como ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Tercer fic, al final al inspiración vino a mi jaja

Lo de siempre: Estos personajes no son míos y Hetalia no me pertenece.

Resumen: Alfred decide jugar con cosas peligrosas y termina descubriendo que el viejo Inglaterra no siempre ha sido tan aburrido como parece.

Notas de la autora y referencias //…//

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró en el viejo sótano. Alfred recordaba ese lugar de pequeño porque entró una vez y salió tan asustado que no volvió a entrar. Ahora Arthur no estaba, la nación más vieja había salido a comprar dejando al joven solo en la casa y este decidió investigar un poco por su cuenta. En verdad Inglaterra era muy aburrido y su casa más por lo que decidió buscar alguna cosa interesante. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que notó fue el olor a humedad y a cerrado. Ese lugar no tenía muy buena ventilación (o ninguna a decir verdad). Al entrar unas antorchas se iluminaron por arte de magia. Eso asusto a Alfred pero jamás lo reconocería, al fin y al cabo, los héroes no tienen miedo de nada. La pobre iluminación del lugar dejó ver un círculo en el suelo dibujado con tiza. En el interior de este se distinguían varios símbolos poco comunes. En el fondo de la sala una pequeña biblioteca.

Alfred fue hacía ella y cogió un libro. Lo abrió por una página al azar y vio un pequeño texto escrito con lo que parecía ser la caligrafía de Arthur.

"Shinkle drasnar aknardis gronder" dijo en voz alta "Vaya! Iggy esta peor de la cabeza de lo que creía!"

Dejó caer el libro al notar una fuerte corriente de aire. Un escalofrío recorrió sus entrañas y retrocedió unos pasos. Sin darse cuenta entró dentro del círculo el cual se iluminó. Notó como si algo le golpeara la cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente con un único pensamiento.  
"Voy a matar a Arthur en cuanto le vea"

"CAPITÁN!" gritó una voz desconocida "HAY UN POLIZONTE A BORDO! QUIERE QUE LE SAQUE LAS TRIPAS?"

Alfred se despertó del susto pero decidió hacerse el dormido por si acaso.

"No… quizás sea un espía francés. Llevadlo a mi camarote y yo mismo le interrogaré"

"A sus ordenes!"

Espía? Camarotes? Pero eso no era lo peor,… Le habían tomado por Francés! Un brazo robusto lo cargó y lo llevaron al camarote del capitán. Allí le tiraron un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza.

"mas te vale no intentar nada raro o te el capitán acabará contigo"

Le dijo un jovenzuelo con cara de preocupación que abandonó la sala sin decir nada más. Alfred se quedó solo en ese camarote. En verdad estaba en problemas… ese maldito Inglaterra… cuando lo viera se iba a enterar de ir dejando libros peligrosos al alcance de cualquiera.

Se oyeron unos pasos por el pasillo y la puerta del camarote se abrió. Entró un hombre de posado altivo, bien vestido con un uniforme inglés. Alfred pareció escanear cada detalle del hombre hasta llegar a su cara…

"IGGY?" gritó el americano sorprendido.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta tenía una espada apuntándole al cuello y los ojos verdes de un Arthur que se veía muchísimo más joven mirándole con ira.

"Repite eso y serás carne para tiburones bastardo y ahora dime, te envía ese idiota de Francis, ¿verdad?" El inglés no parecía estar bromeando. No con esa cara.

"I…Inglaterra vamos…" miró la punta de la espada con miedo y Arthur la bajó, la comodidad del invitado frente a todo. Quizás era un vil pirata, pero conservaba sus modales intactos. "Soy yo, América! Jajaja! Tu hermano pequeño"

"No conozco a ningún América y no tengo ningún hermano pequeño…" respondió Arthur secamente "Y ahora dime que le has dicho al idiota de Fra…" Una explosión seguido de un movimiento brusco que sacudió el barco hicieron que Arthur desviara su atención"

"CAPITÁN!" El joven que había dejado a Alfred momentos antes entró en el camarote asustado "Barco francés a la derecha! Nos ataca!"

"Se dice estribor, James…"

"Un estribor a la derecha, nos ataca!" //Les Luthiers, las majas del bergantín//

"Ya subo. Y tu si no quieres terminar hecho picadillo mas vale que no te muevas!"

"A la orden capitán" Dijo el chico haciendo un saludo marcial

"Tu no, idiota, se lo decía al prisionero!"

"Ah… perdón…"

Alfred se quedó solo en el camarote y miró por la ventana que tenía al fondo. Un barco enorme con una bandera francesa izada se acercaba a ellos a toda prisa. Cogió el pequeño telescopio que había en el escritorio de Arthur y miró más de cerca. Los cañones parecían estar preparados para atacar en cuanto se cruzarán y el barco llevaba muchísima velocidad, de tal manera que no tardarían en encontrarse. En la proa, justo encima del mascarón un hombre miraba sonriente el barco. No distinguía muy bien sus rasgos pero era rubio y bastante alto e iba muy bien vestido. El barco se acercó un poco…

"Francia!" Gritó.

Aunque Alfred no era lo que se suele decir un genio, no era necesario tener una mente privilegiada para saber que había viajado en el tiempo por culpa de los estúpidos conjuros de Arthur y que por lo tanto aún ni le conocían.

Se perdió en su mar de pensamientos y cavilaciones hasta que el ruido y los gritos le hicieron volver a lo que ahora era su realidad.

"Abordar el barco"

Explosiones, gritos desgarradores. Arriba había una gran batalla. Abrió la puerta. Con suerte podría escabullirse y estar escondido hasta que llegasen a puerto. James, el chico de antes, pasó corriendo en dirección a la cubierta sin darse cuenta de que Alferd se intentaba escapar. Los ingleses estaban ganando a los franceses. Menuda novedad…

Decidió, por curiosidad sobretodo, seguir al chaval y terminó en cubierta donde se quedó escondido detrás de unos barriles para poder ver la situación sin que le atacasen, quizás era un héroe, pero contra las espadas afiladas poco podía hacer. Lo que pasaba en cubierta era esto:

En el suelo yacían varios hombres con el uniforme inglés y algunos otros con el francés. Había una lucha feroz entre los dos bandos. Las espadas chocaban unas contra otras y soltaban chispas. Entre la multitud, había un hueco por el que se podía ver luchar a Francis y a Arthur espada contra espada. Los dos con una sonrisa de superioridad. Duró un rato el choque de espadas hasta que el inglés desarmó al francés. Inglaterra le puso la espada al cuello como había hecho momentos antes con Alfred y sonrió. El francés se sorprendió y retrocedió unos pasos. El ruido de la batalla se extinguió y todos prestaron atención a lo que ocurria entre las dos naciones.

"Ríndete y tendré misericordia contigo y con tus hombres"

El francés dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Como se que jugaras limpio?"

"Porque siempre juego limpio, a diferencia de ti" El inglés rió.

"En eso, me temo que no te puedo llevar la contraria Mon ami"

Hubo un momento de confusión tras las palabras del francés. Los soldados de este apuñalaron sin piedad a los ingleses desprevenidos, solo alguno planto resistencia pero fue tumbado sin demasiado esfuerzo.

"Ríndete y me aseguraré que note falte de nada en la celda" rió el francés.

El americano miraba la escena boquiabierto. Sabía de sobra que Franceses e Inglese son se podían ni ver, pero jamás les había visto luchar con tanta pasión. En verdad, cuando cruzaban las espadas en el aire parecía que los dos disfrutaban de lo lindo.

Las espadas de los franceses apuntaban a Arthur quien no bajó la espada. Si en alguna cosa no había cambiado es que seguía siendo un testarudo de cuidado.

"Si no es por las buenas será por las malas"

James se había colocado detrás del inglés sin que prácticamente nadie se percatara de ello y desenvainó una pequeña daga colocándola en el cuello de Inglaterra. Este se mantuvo impasible y estiró más su brazo hasta llegar a rozar la nuez del francés con la punta de esta. El joven detrás del inglés apretó la daga contra el cuello de este hasta que un fino hilo de sangre empezó a caer.

"N… no seas estúpido" El francés estaba nervioso "Sabes que si me matas te matarán"

"Al menos moriré satisfecho"


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo del fic. Este tiene FrxUk (la pareja me gusta mucho, pero prefiero UsxUk X3. Esta vez es rated K+

No se porque tengo la sensación constante de que se me van los personajes de las manos y hacen lo que quieren… Aún así espero que lo disfrutéis

-----------------------------------------------

"Así que el espía era este chaval?" Preguntó Arthur sin apartar la mirada de Bonnefoi.

"Insinuas que el gran Inglaterra no se dio cuenta de algo tan evidente?" Rió el francés

"Mis sospechas tenía, pero ciertos "elementos" me distrajeron"

Alfred se dio por aludido. Tragó saliva forzosamente y salió de detrás de los barriles.

"H…Hola…" saludó tímidamente haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Tu nuevo juguete?" pregunto Francis con mirada pícara

"Fuck you" le respondió el inglés.

"Te sería más fácil hablar sin la espada en mi cuello, bájala y no mataremos al chaval"

Arthur suspiró y arrojó la espada en el suelo, inmediatamente James retiró la daga de su cuello y la limpió cuidadosamente antes de volverla a meter en la funda. En francés hizo un gesto con la mano y sus soldados volvieron a envainar las espadas. Se acercó a grandes zancadas a Arthur con posado altivo y paso uno de sus dedos por la herida que tenía este en el cuello.

"El rojo te queda muy bien" Le susurró y le agarró la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos chocaran. Parecía un duelo de ver quien aguantaba más la mirada.

"Que tal si probamos como te queda a ti?" se burló el inglés.

Francis le pegó un rodillazo en el estomago y el inglés se tambaleo tosiendo agarrándose la barriga.

"Llevadlos al navio, si Iggy" y pronunció ese nombra de tal manera que sonara como un insulto horrendo "Intenta hacer algo matad al chico"

"Este… me llamo Alfred…" Susurro este.

Los soldados agarraron a los dos hombres y les llevaron, aunque sería más correcto decir "arrastraron" hasta las celdas.

"… Entonces no eres un espía?" Pregunto Arthur en cuanto los soldados se habían ido

"No, pero estoy en este lío por tu culpa"

"Si ni siquiera te conozco!"

Alfred recordó las películas de ese tipo que había visto hasta el momento y decidió no contarle la verdad.

"Ya… es que me confundí…"

"… disculpa?"

"Te confundí con mi hermano y por eso subí al barco pero cuando me di cuenta del error ya era demasiado tarde…"

"Ah… así que solamente eres idiota?"

"Igual que tu por haberte dado por vencido tan fácilmente?"

"Preferías que nos hubiera matado a los dos?"

"Oh vamos! Es Francis! Ese idiota ladra mucho y muerde poco!"

"Creo que no estamos hablando del mismo Francis…"

La discusión continuó un rato hasta que un par de soldados interrumpieron. Uno de los dos se acercó y abrió la celda.

"El señor Bonnefoi espera que se presente a su camarote para tener una charla en privado"

"Pues que siga esperando" respondió secamente el inglés

"Oiga, no es que quiera hacerlo pero si resiste tendremos que llevarlo a la fuerza, haga las cosas fáciles anda"

El Inglés acabó aceptando de mala gana a las súplicas del soldado quien, pese a todo tenía una cara amigable.

"Oh mon cher!"

El francés dejo la copa de vino que se estaba bebiendo en esos momentos y se acercó a Arthur. Este tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y los soldados le acompañaron hasta que le hicieron sentar en la silla que hasta hacía unos momentos ocupaba el francés.

"Estas cómodo? Deseas algo?"

"Irme de aquí estaría muy bien"

"No te pases de listo."

Hizo un gesto con la mano a los soldados y se retiraron de la sala dejando a las dos naciones solas.

"Te apetece una copa de vino?" pregunto el francés

"Wine bastard… solo dime que demonios quieres"

"No es obvio?" Se acercó al inglés hasta que sus caras quedaron separadas por centímetros "En verdad te odio" le susurró mientras le cogía la barbilla como en el barco pero esta vez se acercó hasta que sus labios chocaron. "Pero no puedo evitar amarte también"

A Arthur eso le cogió completamente por sorpresa. No esperaba tal cosa y menos de Francis. Sin quitar la mano de la barbilla del inglés lo volvió a besar hasta que este reaccionó y le propinó un cabezazo en la nariz. El inglés bajó la cabeza mayormente para ocultar el sonrojo. El francés retrocedió un poco agarrándose la nariz.

"bâtare" dijo Francia cuya nariz había enrojecido y empezado a sangrar. Se acercó al inglés y le golpeo en la cabeza de tal manera que cayó al suelo. Le pateo el estómago veces hasta que escupió sangre por la boca. El francés lo levantó del suelo agarrándole por la pechera hasta que lo tuvo a su altura. El inglés volteó la cabeza y escupió la sangre que le quedaba en la boca sobre los zapatos de Francia quien se limitó a sonreír. Los ojos se volvieron a cruzar. Arthur tenía el odio reflejado en sus pupilas y más bien que Francis parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.

"Pauvre Arthur…" Dijo y volvió a besarle, esta vez más salvajemente aplastando la cabeza de Arthur contra la pared para que no se moviera y así pegarle otro cabezazo. El inglés intento zafarse pero no consiguió nada y dejo que Francis se apartara, este solamente retiraba la cabeza cuando necesitaba aire e inmediatamente le volvía a besar. Pasó un rato hasta que la presión se separó y Arthur cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. El francés lo miró casi con ternura y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

"¿Y ahora no te gusto más?"

"You Bloody git stupid fish-brain" Dijo Arthur.

Francis lo empujó y el ojiverde cayó de espaldas al suelo. Inmediatamente el francés le puso las manos al lado de los hombros para que no pudiera girarse y se volvieron a cruzar las miradas.

"Algún día serás mío" Le susurró al oído tiernamente. El inglés no pudo más que estremecerse porque el francés lo volvió a besar. Esta vez más pausadamente. "Mañana espero volver a tener una agradable charla como esta"

Se retiró dejando en el suelo un Inglaterra muy cabreado. Llamó a los soldados quienes se volvieron a llevar a Arthur a su celda.

"Ya estas de vuelta?" preguntó Alfred que estaba comiendo. Al lado de su bandeja había otra igual.

"Si"

"Nos han traído la cena"

"No tengo hambre"

Respondió este secamente y se sentó en el suelo. Alfred se terminó su comida y cogió un muslo de pollo de la de Arthur. Se lo pasó por delante de las narices al inglés, quien se limitaba a mirarle como si le estuviera llamando estúpido sin palabras. Finalmente el estómago de Arthur pudo contra su orgullo y se comió su parte. Estuvieron charlando distraídamente un buen rato. Y Arthur le contó historias de fantasmas de su tierra a petición de Alfred, aunque se unieron el soldado con cara amistosa, que se llamaba Pierre y otro más bajito y rematadamente feo que en vez de historias de fantasmas contaba historias que la X les quedaba muy pequeña. Y así entre risas e historias se fueron a dormir…

"Arthur... estas despierto?"

"No"

"… puedo dormir contigo?"

"… estamso en la misma celda estúpido duermes conmigo quieras o no"

"… pero un poco más cerca…"

"por que?"

"… Después de las historias que contasteis… tengo miedo…" Arthur se dio la vuelta para mirarle intrigado, al tenue luz de las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación dejo al inglés ver un rostro asustado "… Please"

"haz lo que te dé la gana"

Alfred asintió y se acercó al inglés, se quedaron espalda contra espalda. Sin embargo Alfred no consiguió dormir y cada vez se ponía mas nervioso. Cuando creyó no poder resistirlo el inglés le pasó una mano por la cintura. Volteó la cabeza sorprendido y vio que estaba dormido. Sin embargo eso le reconfortó y el americano se durmió pacíficamente alejando todos los fantasmas de su mente.

El inglés por su parte sonrió en sueños, Le gustaban esa clase de sueños en que torturaba a Francis hasta que pedía piedad con lágrimas en los ojos y reconocía al inglés que era muchísimo mas poderoso que él.

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Estoy abierta a críticas (siempre y cuando sean constructivas) aportes, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte (aunque cuidadín que cuando me pongo chunga puedo ser peor que Rusia XD), peticiones de matrimonio etc.

Espero que os haya gustado :3


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy de nuevo para molestar el personal *dando saltitos* Infinitas gracias por los reviews, me animaron a seguir escribiendo el fic.

Espero nuevas críticas ^^

PD: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

---------------------

Alfred se despertó primero. Seguía teniendo el brazo del inglés rodeándole la cintura. Abrió un poco los ojos y miró por las rendijas de su celda. Francis, junto a otro soldado los miraban con curiosidad.

"Se ven lindos" murmuró el soldado.

"Parecen padre e hijo"

Alfred se incorporó y Arthur se despertó. El inglés se sentó también y le dedicó una mirada fría al francés.

"Vaya… no sabía que os llevaseis tan bien"

"Ni yo que pudieras articular palabras de más de dos sílabas" Dijo Arthur

"eso dolió"

"¿Somos el nuevo pasatiempo de tus soldados?"

"Venía a comunicaros que en dos días tocaremos puerto, pero se os veía tan monos durmiendo que me dio pena despertaros"

"Vaya que amable…"

"Esta tarde volveremos a reunirnos para hablar" Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Arthur "Hasta entonces os deseo un buen día" Cogió un cubo de agua fría y se lo tiró a los dos recién levantados. "Bon Jour Mes amis"

Alfred sacudió su cabeza y miró a Arthur quien tenía la cara contorsionada en una mueca de asco. Se dejó llevar y abrazó a la nación más vieja quien se quedó verdaderamente confundido.

"Que se supone que haces?"

"… Cuando ayer NO tenía miedo me ayudaste a sentirme mejor… Solo quiero que tu también te sientas mejor"

"…gracias… aunque puedes soltarme ya" Alfred lo soltó "oye, dime, dijiste que subiste a mi barco pensando que era tu hermano. Quien es él?"

"… Se parece mucho a ti, en muchos aspectos. Se metió en un lió y fui a ayudarle, al fin y al cabo él me ayuda siempre que tengo problemas y aguanta mis estupideces"

"Tu hermano debe de tener mucha paciencia pues"

Alfred miró a Arthur. Por increíble que pareciera era aún más tsundere que el Arthur del futuro. Su carácter se había suavizado y todo. Siguieron hablando. Alfred se limitó a contarle algunas historias sobre él de niño y la vida en casa de Arthur.

"Se ve buen tipo" Arthur suspiro "¿Sabes? Me gustaría tener un hermano pequeño. Si te he de ser sincero, soy una nación en realidad y ese francés idiota también. Soy muy poderoso, pero no tengo amigos ni aliados y a veces me siento realmente solo."

La confesión de Arthur dejó totalmente descolocado a Alfred. Sabía que la nación más vieja era solitaria y que a parte de la alianza que tuvo con Japón había tenido pocas más y solamente por interés. Pero jamás hubiese pensado que se sintiera solo. Pensaba que era un aislamiento voluntario. La mañana pasó rápido. Les trajeron la comida puntualmente y más o menos a la misma hora que el día anterior los guardias regresaron para llevarse a Arthur.

Volvieron a encontrarse en el camarote de Francis, esta vez Arthur tenía las manos libres y había una mesa llena de comida. Se sentó en una silla y Francis delante de él.

"Adelante, come"

"Envenenada"

"Oh vamos, no seria capaz de hacer eso"

"Todo lo que salga de tu cocina es veneno en estado puro"

Francis suspiró y dejó su tenedor a un lado "Inglaterra, te traje para hablar acerca de una posible alianza"

"Tu y yo no nos aliaremos, ni en un millón de años"

"No estás en una situación muy idónea para escoger y mis superiores me dieron ordenes de hacerte aceptar por mucho que me costara"

Arthur se levantó de la silla y se fue a la puerta. Los soldados le llevaron directo a su celda otra vez y Francis se quedó de pie solo en el camarote. Dio un largo y profundo suspiró. Mañana era el último día que tenía para poder convencer al inglés.

Las cosas por la celda no fueron muy diferentes a las del día anterior. Volvieron a contar historias de miedo y Alfred le pidió otra vez a Arthur si podían dormir más juntos.

"Que te dijo Francis?"

"Me propuso de hacer una alianza con él"

"Estoy seguro de que aceptaste"

"Sin pensarlo ni un momento" Y los dos rieron.

A Arthur le costó conciliar el sueño.

"Alfred, duermes?"

"No"

"Hoy creo que soy yo el que no puede dormir"

Alfred lo abrazó y el inglés sonrió en la oscuridad. El chaval no sería muy inteligente, pero al menos tenía un gran corazón y se sentía extrañamente a gusto en su presencia. Como si le conociera de antes. Pasaron la noche tranquilamente y se despertaron con los primeros rayos de sol que pasaron a través de un ojo de buey. Por suerte el francés no hizo acto de presencia en todo el día. Les trajeron una comida en raciones ridículamente pequeñas, mucho más que las del día anterior, y llegó la hora en que los soldados se tenían que llevar a Arthur al camarote para charlar con Francis. Sin embargo ese día fue diferente. Fue la misma nación quien se presentó en las celdas.

"Última oportunidad, aceptas?"

"You wish"

El francés suspiró, les indicó a los guardias que se lo llevaran y se alejaron de las celdas bajo la atenta mirada de Alfred. Esta vez pasaron de largo el camarote del francés y Arthur notó una punzada de preocupación en el estómago. Anduvieron un rato por la enorme embarcación francesa hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta.

"En verdad no quería llegar a estos extremos Iggy"

La puerta se abrió. Los soldados prendieron las antorchas de la sala. Había muchísimos objetos. La mayoría tenía formas curiosas, pero casi todos eran perfectamente descriptibles con el adjetivo "Afilados". Entraron en la sala y Arthur tragó saliva. La puerta se cerró detrás de él con un golpe seco.

Estuvieron dentro seis horas. Al principio hubo silencio, luego gritos y finalmente silencio de nuevo.

Alfred estaba en su celda. Las dos naciones tardaban más de lo habitual en regresar. Finalmente la espera acabó cuando dos soldados regresaron reconoció uno de ellos, Pierre, el de la cara amable con quien habían estado contando historias los días anteriores. Acarreaba junto a otro compañero un inconsciente Arthur. Lo dejaron dentro de la celda. Alfred se acercó para ver mejor a la nación más vieja. Su rostro estaba completamente magullado, sus ropas agujereadas por muchas partes y casi todo él parecía el muñeco inerte de un trastornado mental.

"Arthur! Que te han hecho"

"Chico" la voz de Francis resonó en su cabeza "Si hubiese aceptado nada de esto habría pasado. Creeme que no me gusta hacer esta clase de cosas" Su semblante estaba serio y su cara y ropas manchadas de sangre ajena.

"Hijo de Puta" musitó el americano cuando Francis se fue.

Alfred no se durmió. Puso la cabeza de la nación mas vieja (aunque quizás era más joven que él en ese momento) sobre su regazo luego de haber controlado las hemorragias y haberle limpiado la sangre. Arthur despertó sobre la madrugada. Aún estaba oscuro.

"Vamos muévete no tenemos todo el día" Dijo haciendo un intento de incorporarse. No lo consiguió y volvió a caer.

"Lo que tienes que hacer es descansar"

"En plena huida? Oye, si llegamos a puerto es probable que no sean tan simpáticos como hasta ahora así que debemos aprovechar ahora. Mi hombre de confianza ya se encargó de tenerlo todo a punto"

Alfred suspiró. " y como piensas marcharte dentro de esta asquerosa celda?"

Arthur puso la mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo. Hizo una mueca de dolor al estirar el brazo. "Abre la puerta y nos… se puede saber que haces?" Gritó susurrando //creo que ya se entiende n_nUU//

Alfred lo había cargado en brazos "shhht! Nos oirán" Cogió la llave y como pudo abrió la celda. Recordaba de haber cargado con el inglés en sus noches de borrachera y si en una cosa no había cambiado es que seguía teniendo un cuerpo muy ligero. Y más para una persona que arrastra coches con una sola mano. Subieron a cubierta siguiendo las instrucciones de Arthur y allí se encontraron con Pierre.

"Pierre?"

"Mi nombre verdadero es Reginald, para serle sincero"

"Iggy… como mola!"

Los ojos de Alfred se habían vuelto estrellitas, parecía estar en una verdadera película de espías.

"Ya… ejem… te importa? La gracia está en que no nos descubran"

Alfred reacciono, dejo a Arthur dentro de una pequeña barca y Reginald les hizo bajar. Para bajar al bote minutos más tarde. El americano y el espía remaron con fuerza hasta que vieron la costa a lo lejos, ahí se relajaron. Arthur se había dormido hacía un rato.

"Siempre pensé que era un aburrido…"

"Oh, y a veces da esa impresión, pero cuando le conoces bien descubres que es alguien verdaderamente increíble"

"Si… cuanto hace que lo conoces?" Oh… hara unos diez años que me puse a su servicio y unos siete que empecé a espiar para él. Mi madre era francesa y se me dan muy bien los idiomas"

"Ya veo… Que tienen planeado hacer ahora?"

"En el horizonte se divisa su respuesta Alfred"

Un enorme bajel se acercaba a ellos. Los primeros rayos de sol le dieron un efecto muy peliculero a la situación, el caso es que en poco rato los tres hombres estaban a bordo de una embarcación inglesa y a punto de regresar a la amada tierra natal de Arthur.

La nación mas vieja fue cargada con ayuda de varios marines y se hicieron cargo de él los médicos del barco. Alfred y Reginald se quedaron hablando en cubierta.

"Hay algo que no entiendo… No representa que alguien vigila los barcos por las noches?" Preguntó el americano

"Si, al pobre Pierre le caerá una bronca mañana, si lo encuentran claro"

Rieron.

Por su lado el francés…

"¿cómo que se han escapado?"

No había ni rastro de los dos prisioneros ni del soldado Pierre. Francia se sentó en su camarote y rió nerviosamente. Ya era malo que Inglaterra no hubiese querido aceptar la alianza, como para que encima se le escapase. Lo peor no sería la soberana bronca que le esperaba, lo peor de todo sería cuando España y Prusia se enteraran de que un chaval se escapó con un moribundo con la ayuda de uno de sus soldados. Oyó sus risas en su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"Nada puede ir peor…"

"Mi señor!" Un soldado entró "Han robado algo!"

"El que?"

"Eh…"

"Escupe, no tengo todo el día"

"La colada señor… sus… sus calzoncillos rosas han desaparecido…"

El soldado se fue sonrojado y Francis miró a la nada.

Una semana después aproximadamente corrió por toda Europa la noticia de que, debajo de la bandera Inglesa un gracioso había colgado una prenda de ropa interior masculina de color rosa.

España y Prusia no pudieron mirar la cara del francés por meses sin que les entrara la risa floja.

---------------------------------

Para los fans del mundodisco: EFECTIVAMENTE! A Pierre le puse Reginald por el agente Reg Shoe de la guardia. Dios… adoro ese zombi!

Si no sabes que es el Mundodisco lo que dije seguramente te asustará XD


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto capítulo del fic y primero en mi corazón (¿?).

Este me salió corto y más bien aburridín (menuda propaganda que me doy n_nUU) pero los siguientes ya serán más interesantes *risa malvada seguida de una risa más mavlada aún*

PD: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

----------------------------------------------

Unas semanas más tarde

Arthur se había recuperado de la mayor parte de las heridas aunque aún tenía un ojo morado y cojeaba un poco del pie izquierdo. Cada mañana iba a fuera a mirar los calzoncillos del francés colgados para que toda Europa se mofase de Francis, y ciertamente así era.

"te curaste rápido"

"Tu no necesitabas encontrar a tu hermano?"

"…" Alfred inventó cuan rápido pudo. Se había quedado a vivir en la casa del inglés por las semanas en que este había estado en la cama. "No tenemos nada. Él se fue para que yo pudiese tener dinero pero hasta que no vuelva no tengo de nada."

"Puedes quedarte aquí si es lo que quieres, pero no me mientas" Con ayuda de una muleta improvisada el mayor se acerco a Alfred quien empezó a sudar frío.

"No tienes hermano y tus ropas eran muy extrañas. No quise decirte nada porque te necesitaba para huir pero ahora quiero que me cuentes la verdad."

El americano quería decir "Oh! Con que el señor Iggy me uso solamente para su estúpida huida y ahora pretende sonsacarme la verdad' Pues muy bien señor Solo-te-quiero-cuando-me-eres-útil. ¡No te diré nada y ahora me largo!"

Pero todo eso tuvo un pequeño cambió cuando las palabras salieron de su boca y dijo "Si señor"

Y empezó a contarle una historia más o menos parecida a la real. Como él en un acto de valentía para salvar a un amigo en apuros había pronunciado un poderoso conjuro y como se vio transportado sin mas al barco. También le dijo que en realidad él vivía en el 2009.

El inglés intentó comprender.

"Lo que no entiendo es porque acabaste en mi barco. Esta clase de conjuros suelen llevarte con personas a quien conoces. ¿Nos conoceremos en el futuro?"

"Oh si… ya puedes estar seguro de que nos conoceremos."

"… espero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo." Murmuró para si mismo "Oye, y Francis sigue vivo en 2009?

"Si" El inglés murmuró varias maldiciones "Pero tiene poca potencia militar"

"Supongo que querrás regresar de vuelta a tu casa… a tu tiempo… ya se entiende…"

"La verdad es que sí pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo."

"Verás…" El inglés le empezó a contar una historia. "Se dice que en su momento un poderoso hechicero había dejado un libro con sus conjuros y que al pronunciar uno de ellos se desvaneció. Regresó a los pocos años con ropajes raros, algo parecido a los tuyos diciendo barbaridades a cerca de máquinas de un material brillante y de colores que iban más rápido que los caballos más veloces llamados "Choques" o algo así. También de pájaros de hierro pesadísimos que sobrevolaban los cielos con personas en su interior y de una especie de caja donde daban programas curiosos." Hizo una pausa "Al hombre se le tomó por loco y lo encerraron. Murió hará ya 10 años pero el libro en cuestión sigue siendo perfectamente localizable."

"Pues ayúdame a encontrarlo, ¡te lo suplico!"

"Esa era mi intención sin embargo hay un pequeño problema en el asunto."

Ya empezamos. Esos "pequeños problemas" suelen ser de más de dos metros de altura con mas patas que ojos, escupen fuego y se llaman Tobby (misterios de la vida). "Que clase de problema?"

"El libro en cuestión" Y Arthur sonrió y se le iluminaron los ojos al decir "Está en París"

Alfred tragó saliva "París… en Francia?"

"No, el de Russia. Que París va a ser?"

"Uh… Bueno será fácil que vaya allí y cogerlo de…"

"… la biblioteca del palacio de Versalles?" El inglés terminó la frase por Alfred

"Fuck"

Arthur rió al ver la cara de Alfred y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"No se porque pero me caes bien, así que te acompañaré"

"No!!" En inglés retrocedió al ver la reacción del americano "Es decir… tu pierna…"

"Se curará rápido y encerrando entre estas cuatro paredes me agobio. Necesito salir a por aventuras."

"No voy a dejar que me acompañes tu no estas bi…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el inglés se abalanzó sobre el sin previo aviso, lo agarró por el cuello y le susurro tiernamente al oído "Tu no eres quien para decirme que debo o que no debo hacer"

Arthur sonrió satisfecho y dejó la habitación, dejando a Alfred boquiabierto. Ciertamente, pese a que se movía con muletas sus movimientos eran muy rápidos. Eso era algo que Alfred había olvidado con el tiempo.

.::Flashback::.

"Waaaaaaa" El pequeño Alfred estaba maravillado. En medio de la merienda empezó a correr con una galleta en forma más o menos humanoide (algún brazo de más y una cabeza con forma cuadrangular).

"Te vas a caer!" Le dijo el mayor, el pequeño Alfred se distrajo un momento por la advertencia y dio un traspiés. Cerró los ojos para esperar el inminente golpe contra el suelo. Hubo un ruido fuerte y presión en la cintura del pequeño.

"Te lo dije!" El mayor estaba tumbado en el suelo sujetando a Alfred contra si. Este tenía la cara a pocos centímetros del suelo.

"Eso fue alucinante Igirichu! Como lo hiciste?" El mayor rió

"Bueno, cuando hay espadas de por medio siempre es bueno tener reflejos"

.::Fin del Flashback::.

En ese momento el pequeño Alfred no lo comprendió y el recuerdo quedó enterrado entre los otros menos agradables. Ahora que comprendía el significado de esas palabras notó como si algo dentro de él quisiera gritar y abrazar a Arthur contra si. Sin embargo el Arthur que acababa de dejar la habitación era potencialmente peligroso así que mejor poner esperanzas en el libro.

Por su parte, Arthur sonrió en la soledad del pasillo. Una visita a territorio francés después de lo ocurrido. Recordó el sueño que tubo una noche en el barco, donde torturaba a Francis hasta que le pedía clemencia con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró hacía la ventana. A veces los sueños se hacen realidad, ¿no?

-------------------------------------------------

Neh… Este capi me salió cortito u_u los siguientes serán mas largos lo prometo!

Creo, que este es el primer fic donde no mataré a ningún personaje (estoy orgullosa de mi misma)

F- y se agradece, siempre me toca o morir o recibir en tus fics

n_nUUU

gracias de nuevo por los reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

Y el siguiente capítulo ya esta aquí *rodando por el suelo*

Aquí vuelve a salir Francis y lo mato 8D nah, estoy de coña si que sale pero termina enterito… *snif* jajaja  
Bueno, abajo contestaciones a los reviews (es algo que tengo que acostumbrarme a hacer) y las referencias están abajo también en vez de en medio del texto.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyéndolo.

PD: Sigo teniendo la curiosa sensación de que los personajes hacen lo que les da la real gana…

PD2: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen *snif snif*

----------------------------------------------------

"El barco está listo capitán"

Dijo uno de los marineros. Alfred subió por la rampa hasta quedarse en cubierta. Al otro lado del barco Arthur estaba dando algunas órdenes. El americano suspiró. Dos días antes habían hablado acerca de cómo hacerle volver con la ayuda del libro del echicero(1) y ahora, a penas 48 horas después estaban en un barco a punto de zarpar hacía tierras francesas para robar del mismísimo palacio de Versalles un libro que deben de guardar bajo llave. El Arthur que Alfred conocía hasta el momento no solía hacer esas cosas. Primero pensaba y luego actuaba si lo veía conveniente. Estaba descubriendo una faceta nueva del inglés y lo mejor de todo es que le encantaba, aunque a la vez le aterraba.

¿El Arthur que él conocía en verdad era tan aburrido o solamente se controlaba cuando estaba en presencia del él? Las dudas le asaltaban y ni se enteró que el barco había zarpado. Un chico joven parecido a James le guió hacía su camarote. Allí se tumbo en la cama y cerró los ojos. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que se dormía. Se despertó de noche y fue a robar algo de comida en la cocina. Luego de esquivar al temible cocinero, quien cargaba una gran cuchara, logró coger algo de comida para ir a cubierta. Allí vio una silueta iluminada solamente por la tenue luz de la luna.

"Hola Alfred" dijo el inglés sin ni siquiera girarse

"Como has sabido que era yo?"

"Supuse que vendrías… a decir verdad las otras dos personas a quien se lo dije no eran tu" (2)

"Ah… Oye y tu pierna?"

"Pegada al cuerpo, gracias por preguntar"

"Me refiero si aún te duele"

"Ya no es más que una pequeña molestia"

El joven se acercó a la nación más vieja y miraron el mar.

"Quien eres?" Pregunto el Inglés

"Alfred… lo dijiste antes…"

"Era una pregunta retórica" Arthur suspiró "Es decir, no entiendo por que confío en ti desde que te vi por primera vez en el barco, ni por qué siento la necesidad de ayudarte" Su cara estaba completamente seria, solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Alfred en esos momentos sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza. Se veía realmente hermoso. –Besale- Un pensamiento atravesó su cabeza, pero se dio prisa por ahuyentarlo. Quien sabe si el Arthur joven sería capaz de ensartarlo con la espada por hacer eso. Suspiró y se dijo a si mismo – cuando vuelva…-

Terminó de comer y se despidió. Dos días más tarde estaban en tierras francesas.

"Ahora tenemos que llegar a París"

"A visitar la Torre Eiffel…" Musitó Alfred como pensando en voz alta

"La que?"

"Ah! Es que aún no existe se me olvidó" y se echo a reír. Los soldados se encogieron de hombros y miraron interrogantes a Arthur quien les hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que el joven no tenía todo el cerebro a pleno funcionamiento.

Cogieron un carruaje y en menos de una semana estaban en París. Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar Alfred suspiró.

"Que te pasa?"

"Estoy preocupado…"

"por que?"

"Verás… Hace ya más de un mes que aparecí en este tiempo y temo que el amigo del que te hablé se esté preocupando o dándose la culpa a si mismo por lo que pasó"

"Ese tipo, por lo que me contaste, parece inteligente" Le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarle "Seguramente te deje de idiota para arriba en cuanto regreses"

"…Me temo que es lo que pasará"

Y los dos rieron. El carruaje les dejó en el centro de París para no levantar sospechas. Tenían que ir de incógnito para vigilar y que no les descubrieran y les impidieran llegar hasta el libro.

"Y como piensas hacerte con el libro?" El americano no pudo aguantarse la pregunta

"Entraremos escondidos en uno de los carruajes que entran del palacio. Esperaremos a la noche para salir y entrar en Versalles vestidos como soldados franceses" hizo una mueca de asco al imaginarselo "Una vez allí haremos la ronda nocturna para vigilar la biblioteca. Dispondremos de unos 20 minutos, pero tu limítate a vigilar. Yo ya se donde está el libro"

"Como demonios lo sabes?"

Arthur abrió un pequeño saco que llevaba consigo dejando ver dos uniformes franceses. "Acaso te crees, chico, que es la primera vez que hago algo así?"

Alfred se quedó con la boca abierta y Arthur empezó a andar. Cuando se repuso del shock le siguió. Al llegar al palacio se quedaron escondidos detrás de un carruaje.  
"Anda vístete"

Se cambiaron de ropa. El americano se quedó mirando al inglés cuando este se quitó la camisa. Los médicos le quitaron los vendajes y Alfred pudo ver como su pecho estómago y espalda estaban cubiertos de cicatrices. Algunas hechas por el francés pero otras más antiguas.

"Eso tubo que doler"

"Más les dolió a quienes lo hicieron. Yo jamás perdono ni olvido" Y sonrió. Alfred tragó saliva. Sabía que el inglés le guardaba rencor por la guerra de su independencia pero aún así le dolía saber que Inglaterra jamás lo perdonaría ni podría olvidar lo ocurrido.

Se sumergió en sus recuerdos pero estuvo a tiempo de regresar al presente (al pasado). Para unirse disimuladamente junto con el inglés a unas filas de soldados que se disponían a entrar en el palacio. Su presencia fue totalmente ignorada y pudieron campar a sus anchas todo el día hasta que la noche cayó.

"Vosotros dos!" gruñó un soldado de rango superior "Os toca el primer turno"

"Si señor!" dijeron el americano y el inglés al unísono.

"Hay algo que no me gusta" dijo Arthur cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los soldados para que no se les oyera

"El que?"

"Todo es tan… fácil… algo va mal…"

"Bueno, a lo mejor es que estamos de suerte, no me seas agorero"

El inglés guardó silencio. Llegaron a la biblioteca.  
"Tu quédate vigilando, Vuelvo en menos de media hora"

"Media hora?"

"No te muevas"

El inglés entró y Alfred se quedó mirando a la nada. Oyó pasos a lo lejos, algunas risitas de mujer y luego un sonido como el de una bofetada. Una chica joven pasó corriendo a través del pasillo con cara de enfadada.

"Arrete Mon amour!"

Esa voz… Que sonaba empalagosa desde el primer sonido, de esas voces que te causan escalofríos cuando te susurran algo. Soltaba perversión en cada sonido. Esa voz…

Francis pasó corriendo delante de Alfred, este se había quitado las gafas y a penas veía nada, pero lo importante era que el francés no le reconociera. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que pasase de largo. Se paró delante de él.

"Que haces aquí parado?"

"R-Ruidos en la biblioteca señor, mi compañero esta inspeccionando el territorio yo me quedo aquí por si hay un intruso y se intenta escapar"

"Sabes… tu cara me suena"

"Trabajo aquí desde hace bastante seguramente sea de eso"

"Seguramente… Y tu compañero estará bien solo?"

"Si señor"

"Bien… porque pareces muy solo y creo que podríamos divertirnos un rato"

MALDITA SEA! Ese estúpido pervertido le estaba tirando los tejos!

"Estoy casado señor! Y tengo dos Hijos"

"Oh bueno, ellos no tienen por que enterarse"

El americano empezó a sudar frío. El francés captó la "indirecta" y suspiró. Volvió a mirar a Alfred, esta vez parecía molesto.

"Est ce que vous parle france?"

"Oui"

"Tres bien, Est ce que tu est in bâtar?"(3)

"Oui"

"Eres un bastardo?" Francis sacó un cuchillo de no-quiero-saber-donde y apuntó al americano en el cuello "Eres un espía de ese maldito cerdo inglés?" (4)

Alfred no pudo responder. Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y un enorme libro dio contra la cabeza del francés tumbándolo en el suelo.

"Lo encontraste ya?"

"Si, corre!"

Los dos empezaron a correr seguidos se Francis quien estaba muy cabreado, este llamó a los guardias quienes se unieron a la persecución.

"Nos van a rodear!"

"No temas! El héroe está aquí, a la derecha!"

Había una puerta, la puerta estaba cerrada. Los guardias les dieron alcance.

"Un hurra por el héroe" Dijo Arthur sarcásticamente

"Soltad todos los objetos pesados que llevéis encima!" Ordeno Francis que acababa de llegar. Arthur se deshizo de un libro cuyo título era "Los trucos del Hechicero" Francis lo miró con sorna "Es que tenias ganas de repetir nuestra primera reunión? Encerradlos, ya mañana veré que hacer con ellos"

Y como en un deja vu les volvieron a encerrar, esta vez en celdas separadas. No hubo historias ni risas ni abrazos nocturnos.

Solamente la oscuridad y la humedad de las celdas donde estaban encerrados.

---------------------------

Otra referencia al Mundodisco. ¿Que fan que se precie no conoce al viejo Rincewind, con su sombrero con faltas de ortografía y a su Equipaje Homicida?

Referencia a Rockefeller Plaza. Alec Baldwin a Tina Fey (usea se, Jack a Liz)

Mi francés esta algo muy mucho oxidado n_nUU

Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Cegdos Ingleses! Youw mothew was a hamstew and youw fathew smell like eldbewies! I fawt in youw genewal diwection! - Dios como adoro a los Python

Bueno! Eso es todo amigos! El próximo capítulo será el penúltimo calculo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.

Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews, críticas, etc etc. *Haciendo pucheros* porfi


	6. Chapter 6

Penúltimo capítulo!

Neh me salió muy corto pero es que quería reservar algunas cosas para último.

Bueno, este tiene de todo…Ahora que lo pienso… Francia recibe en todos mis fics… pero UK siempre termina muerto…

------------------------------------------------------

Alfred se despertó, sin embargo no sabía que hora era. No sabía si era de día o si era de noche. Solo sabía que le dolía la cabeza y que alguien lo estaba llamando.

"Ei! Chico! Despierta!"

"What the…"

"Quieres quedarte aquí durmiendo o quieres regresar a tu tiempo?"

Alfred vio a la figura estática de Arthur mirándole entre los barrotes.

"Se puede saber como has…"

"Oye chico, ya te lo dije, ese francés es un descuidado, pero creo que solamente quería que nos escapásemos"

"Por que?"

Arthur empezó a intentar abrir la celda de Alfred. Hizo algunos intentos con un fajo de llaves hasta que finalmente respondió "Son tiempos difíciles y el único pasatiempo que tenemos es meternos entre nosotros, si uno muere el juego pierde la gracia"

"Por que no abriste la celda ayer por la noche?"

"Había guardias vigilando, y necesitábamos descansar un poco, dormir ya sabes"

"Podrías haber dicho al menos que tenias la llave" Alfred señaló un pequeño agujero en el suelo y una pequeña cucharilla rota"

"Tampoco preguntaste…" Alfred le fulminó pero luego volvió a preguntar.

" Y por que simplemente no te deja salir?"

"Por que soy su principal enemigo y lo humille delante de toda Europa colgando sus calzoncillos en el asta de la bandera" El inglés sonrió al recordarlo. "También querrá su venganza"

"Pero el tiene el libro!"

"Detalles, chico, detalles" El americano no comprendió "Verás, lo importante del asunto es pensar siempre lo peor. En este caso he cometido un error pero no se dieron cuenta. Hemos ganado tiempo, aún así no hay distracciones." De entre las ropas sacó otro libro, era más pequeño forrado de negro y tenía escrito "Echizos del echicero". Alfred se quedó con la boca abierta.

"Disculpa… no entiendo."

"Verás, me preparé el libro antes de salir por si algo como lo que ha pasado sucediera. Lo único que calculé mal, el libro resultó ser muy pequeño y sin faltas de ortografía. Mira, le he echado un ojo, con un círculo mágico y unas palabras podrás volver a tu época"

"C…como has? Es decir… No ví el libro, ni cuando te cambiaste ni cuando hacíamos la ronda ni en ningún momento. Como pudiste esconderlo?"

"Bolsillos. Grandes, espaciosos. Son un buen invento la verdad."

"Eres increíble"

"Y tu muy inocente" El inglés miró a Alfred con ternura "¿Sabes? Si algún día tengo un hermano pequeño le pondré Alfred"

"P…Por qué?"

"Porque con suerte se parecerá a ti" Arthur empezó a dibujar el círculo sin darse cuenta de que el americano se sonrojaba.

"O… Oye, pero si yo me voy… tu como te escaparás?"

"Ya te dije que saldré de aquí vivo"

"Escucha" El americano cogió a Arthur del brazo e hizo que sus caras se quedaran a pocos centímetros "No quiero que te pase nada"

El inglés se ruborizo y abrió la boca para contestar pero…

"Interrumpo algo?" Francis les miraba desde el marco de la puerta con cara de escepticismo. "O sea, que con el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos y prefieres a un chaval que a mi?"

El inglés se puso en pie y le pasó la tiza a Alfred. "Termina tu el círculo" le indicó una página del libro y se acercó al francés, este cerró la puerta tras de si y cogió una espada de adorno en la pared. Se la pasó a Arthur y Francis cogió la que llevaba colgada del cinturón. "Date prisa" Fue lo último que dijo el inglés antes de que las espadas chocaran. Alfred continuó el círculo hasta terminarlo.

"Es así como os divertís? Dibujando cosas raras en el suelo?"

"Tu si que eres una cosa rara, Bloody git!" Se giró un momento " Vamos métete dentro!"

Otra espada volvió a saltar por los aires. Esta vez era la del inglés, la cual hizo un estruendo horrible al caer contra el suelo y rebotar.

"No puedo dejarte así!"

"A mi no me matará estúpido! Pero a ti sí!"

El americano retrocedió unos pasos cuando el francés acercó su espada al cuello del inglés.

"Estad por la labor, queréis?"

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido y cuando Alfred lo intentó recordar solamente veía colores que pasaban por delante de sus ojos. El francés se abalanzó contra él blandiendo la espada y el inglés se interpuso en su camino.

"Apartate!" Gritó Francis "O te aparto"

"Jamás!" El inglés puso su cuerpo entre el francés y el americano y abrió los brazos. Francis no titubeó. Quería matar a Alfred, le daba rábia su acento, que lo hubiese rechazado antes, que se le escaparan, que él (o algun otro) le robase los calzoncillos pero sobretodo le daba rabia que el inglés lo prefiriese a él. Si por matarle tenía que pasar por encima de Arthur lo haría (Vale, su lógica en esos momentos no funcionaba para nada). Así que alzó la espada y cortó. Con un movimiento experto hizo un corte limpio, del pecho hasta la cintura del inglés, una diagonal perfecta. El inglés se desplomó y se formo un charco de sangre debajo de él. Francis avanzó hacía Alfred y alzó la espada.

"Shinkle drasnar aknardis gronder" El inglés habló casi con un susurro.

Hubo luz, hubo un viento fuerte.

Alfred se despertó en el viejo sótano, con el uniforme francés y lágrimas en los ojos. No había sido una pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor.

En verdad Arthur estaba muerto?

-------------------------------------

JAJAJAAJAJAJA *risa malvada*

El próximo capítulo será el último! 8D

Espero que os haya gustado, aunque imagino que estaréis afilando cuchillos y buscando mi dirección postal en estos momentos n_nUUU

Me quedó muy cortito….

En fin, espero vuestras amenazas de muerte y vuestros reviews ^­o^


	7. Chapter 7

¿En verdad Arthur estaba muerto?

No podía creerlo, tampoco quería hacerlo. Por su culpa se había creado una especie de paradoja temporal o algo así, como en las películas. Salió del sótano y subió por las escaleras a toda prisa. Llegó al salón. Alguien estaba sentado en la silla preferida de Arthur. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar…

"Alfred mon ami Por casualidad has visto a…"

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Alfred se le tiró encima y lo empezó a golpear. El francés confundido a penas opuso resistencia. Los dos cayeron de la silla y Alfred siguió golpeando la cara del francés quien ya estaba inconsciente.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió.

"Ya llegué, siento el retraso" Arthur entró por la puerta cargando un par de bolsas de la compra. Al ver la escena las dejó caer. "Se puede sabes que demonios pasa aquí?"

"Arthur…"Alfred se levantó con cara de sorpresa y avanzó poco a poco hacía el inglés. "En verdad estas vivo?

"No, soy uno de tus alienígenas disfrazado. A ti que te parece? "

El inglés estaba completamente confundido y mas cuando Alfred se lanzó contra él con un abrazo y le beso mientras empezaba a llorar. Arthur se quedó completamente confundido pero a los pocos segundos él también estaba besando al americano. Aprovecho un momento en que sus labios se separaron para preguntar

"¿Me puedes explicar que mosca te ha picado?"

"… No" El americano rió "Dime tu primero que hacía este en tu salón"

"Francis? Se habrá colado en la casa, a veces le da por hacerlo…"

"Espérame aquí"

Arthur se limitó a observar. Alfred había cargado con el francés y lo arrastro al lado de los cubos de basura de en frente de su casa. Luego volvió a entrar dando un portazo tras de si.

A la mañana siguiente:

Alfred abrió los ojos, Arthur le estaba mirando con ternura.

"Buenos días"

Alfred sonrió y pasó un dedo por el torso del inglés, recorriendo una cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho en diagonal.

"Como te la hiciste?" Sabía la respuesta

"Ayudando a un amigo"

"Como se llamaba?"

Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar. Alfred volvió a juntar sus labios con los del inglés y este ató los cabos sueltos.

"Gracias" murmuró el americano. Pasaron unos segundos y suspiró.

"Lo dijiste en serio?"

"Mm?"  
"Que no perdonas ni olvidas"  
Arthur lo miró pero en vez de contestar le dio otro beso.

"A ti que te parece?"

Los dos sonrieron.

Bueno! Y hasta aquí el fic, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. *rodando por el suelo*

Respuestas a los reviews:

Robin Ivanova de Braginski: *con las manos en alto y lágrimas en los ojos* PERDÓN! Ah, ya se que hechizos y Hechicero va con H, es simplemente como ya dije una referencia a Rincewind, el inepto mago del mundodisco. Tiene un sombrero que donde pone "Echicero" así tal cual. (En el original pone Wizard pero con dos z y en la adaptación se quedó con eso) y ahora... *señalo a Vash* podrías decirle que deje de apuntarme porfa? *poniendo pucheros*

MinnieLuna: Estoy contigo en tu cruzada fan girl (??) pero no me pegues porfi! XD

MinnieLuna2: Ya viste, Arturin sigue vivo y coleando (creo que esta frase da motivos que mal pensar juajuajua). La verdad es que no tengo residencia fija, voy de mi propio mundo a este de visitas esporádicas.

Anker: Gracias ^_^ espero que te haya gustado

Adalia Hawkeye: Muchisimas gracias ·//////· bueno, existir existiría pero lo habría criado Francis... además, no tendríamos esta bonita pareja… Que mundo más triste XD

Notas adicionales: Vaaaale, que me gusta crear suspense y las escenas dramáticas pero tampoco había por que amenazarme en los reviews...*carita de pena*

Nah... Para ser sincera habría hecho exactamente lo mismo KolKolKolKol.

Bueno y hasta aquí este fic. Como detalle digo que la gran mayoria de los capítulos (todos menos uno) fueron escritos entre la una y las tres de la madrugada, no tiene la más mínima importancia pero me pareció divertido 8D


End file.
